Since 1982, individuals over age 50 have represented a near constant 10% of total reported AIDS cases in the United States. Middle-aged and older Americans are being affected by the AIDS epidemic in various ways: as patients, care providers, family members, friends, neighbors, consumers, and as citizens. While knowledge of AIDS has been increasing in the general population, several studies have shown that individuals age 50 and over, and especially those over 64, are more likely than younger persons not to know, or to be unsure, about associating with persons who have AIDS and are less likely to perceive themselves at risk. While numerous education programs have been implemented for various high-risk groups in the United States, little effort has been made to reach older adults in spite of the need. The purpose of this project is to develop a low-cost, comprehensive education program that will be made commercially available to organizations and agencies that service adults age 50 and over. The project will be guided by the most current information and developments in AIDS research. Phase I activities include: 1) developing a model education curriculum that includes a leader's guide and a participant's manual; 2) designing a Phase II research project to evaluate and refine the program, and 3) identifying a potential site where the program will be tested during Phase II.